


The Land of the Dead

by Darky_Parky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Gonna need to edit these tags later, How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse Overwatch Edition, I myself barely know what's going to happen, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, possible death, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: A zombie apocalypse has been unleashed and ever since then Overwatch has been broken apart. But, that will not stop   Hanzo and McCree from reuniting.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the summary sucks, but I'll be working on it throughout the series.

Angela Ziegler, a brilliant German doctor who once worked with the organization called Overwatch. She was a medic - if anyone needed aid she was right by their side, ready to heal them instantly. But, to do such things like that she needed to invent more ways to help her many, many patients. This led to many sleepless nights of her stewing over heaps of lab notes and reports.

One night she finally thought of something that would not only put her at ease, but to ensure that none of her teammates may ever be put into the ground. Revival from death itself.

Angela worked day and night until she finally came up with something that earned the exact reaction she desired. Although it was with a rat. She needed a human subject in order to prove her elixir would work.

Gabriel Reyes, an old friend of her's who had died tragically in battle. He was the first human to be exposed to the elixir. And at first it was almost like he was himself again, except for his extreme hunger. He started to feast on anything he could get his hands on, but he could never keep the food down.

He lived out the first week, starving. Until he smelled something appetizing for once. Something coming from the kitchen. He popped his head in there to see that a poor field agent had cut his hand while prepping. The sight of the blood made something inside Gabriel snap. Something unearthly. Something that changed the world forever.

That very day is where the apocalypse begun. That very day is where our true main character's story began.

Jesse McCree, an Overwatch member who may have been strongly inspired by old spaghetti westerns. Back in the old days he was a part of Overwatch's secret organization Blackwatch where he worked along side with Gabriel Reyes himself. Before the recall of Overwatch he was a vigilante hopping trains to get to the places he. . . well, not necessarily needed to get to, but simply wanted to go to.

During his Overwatch days he met a certain archer that he fell for quite deeply. But, ever since Patient Zero the Overwatch team had been separated either in groups or individually.

So, Jesse was alone once more on the hunt for any of his team members or even somebody he considered an enemy. Because every minute alone was agony. In the now quiet land it left him to his thoughts. The thoughts of his friends - no, his family - being gone. The thoughts that tell him he's trying to find people who are already gone. His thoughts of never seeing his family again, never seeing his archer again.

He tries his hardest to focus on just surviving, but that's not enough. It's never enough.

Throughout the first year of the apocalypse Jesse had acquired a few abilities in order to make it in this unforgiving world.

Throughout the year he had ran into many people who did not want to really join forces and fight against the undead. Many whom have seen him from miles away due to his ridiculous cowboy outfit.

So, he decked himself out in black, that included a scarf and a mask. But, he still kept his hat, serape, and his "BAMF" belt buckle because he could never give his accessories up, they meant too much to him. But he only used his serape for a makeshift pillow for wherever he could rest, which was a rare sight nowadays. 

The other ability was to entertain himself. He keeps a pack of cards in his bag for whenever he gets a safe spot for him to camp for a night or two. And he also will brush up on his spoon rattling skills every once in a while.

The final ability was to keep himself somewhat groomed.

He found a pair of scissors that weren't meant for cutting hair, but it kept his hair short, so he didn't care. He also will comb his fingers through his hair any time he could to prevent it from being matted, but, it's not really effective. And finally, any body of water he could find he will bathe in it. Although, there was nothing to do about his beard other than somewhat trim it with the scissors.

But no matter what he does he'll still end up sweaty and grimy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now delving into the actual story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far! I also hope it doesn't suck.

Jesse found himself stalking through the forest, his Peace Keeper in hand. He didn't even really know how he got there, but he needed to find a way out before night fall. The forest was always much more dangerous at night.

It was a hot and dry day that made the cowboy regret wearing all black gear. He was actually considering pulling down his scarf, but he doesn't want to risk anything - even though not stopping or taking some of the gear off is a risk of itself. As an alternative he tried to stick with the shade as best as he could, but that didn't prevent him from nearly collapsing due to heat exhaustion. Jesse slumped against the nearest tree and tried to keep himself together.

"C'mon, 'lil heat shouldn't slow ya down," he murmured to himself.

McCree got back up and began to make his way through the forest once more. Because in Jesse's opinion, if you slow down the dead will catch up to you. Which is partly true, but Jesse's way of moving like this with no sort of plan is not a good idea. It never was. If he continues to do this he'll more than likely end up dead. Hopefully, he comes to his senses before it gets too late.

* * *

Sometime near the end of the day Jesse thought that he had found what he hoped was the way out of the dense forest, but it was only a clearing. He sighed heavily only to clap his hand over his mouth to silence it. In the middle for the clearing was a doe nibbling on grass. It didn't seem to have noticed the cowboy. 

Jesse grinned. A deer could last him days, weeks possibly. He ever so slowly raised Peace Keeper and aimed it just as the doe was lifting its head. Usually, he would have already taken the shot, but he didn't want to mess this up. He waited for a very tense moment until he finally saw the dead-eye. Peace Keeper cracked and echoed throughout the land as the doe fell with a soft thump. Jesse put Peace Keeper back into its holster and clapped his hands together.

"Woo!" he cheered.

Jesse walked over to the corpse to prep it for his dinner when he noticed something. . . strange. Accompanying the bullet that was now planted into the deer's skull was an arrow through it's temple. McCree furrowed his eyebrows and knelt down beside the deer. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What in all hell-" 

The rustling of trees around him became more violent. He looked up to see that there was something in the trees and it seemed to be circling him. McCree stood up, took out Peace Keeper once more, and took aim. "Show yerself, stranger!"

There was a very tense moment of silence. Jesse could feel a stream of sweat travel down his forehead as a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed hard and began to think if he was going mad. That was until a black figure jumped out from hiding and landed atop of McCree, pinning him to the ground. Jesse's first instinct was to take aim and fire, but he found that Peace Keeper had been knocked out of his hand. "Shit," he hissed. Jesse looked up at his attacker to see a man that - much like himself - was dressed all in black. It was a sleek, ninja-like costume that was torn, ripped, and was spotted with dirt and what appeared to be blood. The man had dark brown eyes, a piercing that went through the bridge of his nose, an undercut, a man bun, and a single lock of inky black hair dangling in front of his face. The man had a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.

McCree tried to flip the man over, but he was far too strong. So he smirked slyly and hoped his southern charm could save him. "Hey, buy a guy a dinner first, huh?" Jesse chuckled nervously as the man stared him down. McCree dropped the smirk and swallowed hard. This man was surprisingly intimidating.

The man's eyes traveled from Jesse's eyes to his hat. The man grabbed Jesse's hands and pinned them over his head with one hand. He used his now free hand to grab McCree's hat from his head. "Wh- Hey!" Jesse tried fighting back once more, but once again, it failed.

"Quiet," the stranger commanded. Even through his mask his voice was sharp.

The stranger then turned to McCree ever so slowly. "Where did you get this?"

"Why is that any o' yer damn business?!"

"You stole it, didn't you? You snatched it right off of his body." Jesse knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What in the hell are you talkin' about?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You dishonorable yarou!" The man placed the hat onto the ground beside him and pulled an arrow from his quiver and pressed it to McCree's neck. He seemed like he was just going to kill him off right then and right there, but he didn't. He sat there for a very long moment before placing the arrow back. The man then took off his bow and leaned down very close to McCree. "You are a scum and a thief. Live with that." The man brought his bow down upon McCree, knocking him out unconscious.

Jesse is now alone in the woods once more, stripped of his belt buckle and his hat. Extremely confused and most likely concussed. Who was that man and why did he want something like his hat? He could have just taken the deer, killed him, then took Peace Keeper. But he didn't. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Fun fact: "yarou" is Japanese for "bastard".
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1! Please tell me what I can do to improve my writing!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to look through the eyes of the mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I suck at summaries. Hopefully, I can think of some better ones later on.

Hanzo Shimada, an archer that was once a part of the Shimada clan.

The Shimada's were cruel people who would go as far as to killing their own people to get what they want. Hanzo - being the stubborn man he is - went to the extent to killing his own brother before he isolated himself from the clan.

For a while Hanzo traveled the world alone, trying to find himself. Eventually he did as well as an organization called Overwatch. There is where he met a certain cowboy which he despised for a while. But the cowboy soon grew onto the archer and the two fell for each other quite deeply.

But. . . now he was alone once more. And he didn't like it. There was no buzz of conversation. No lazy drawl to wake him up in the morning. Nothing.

And he does recall a time where he would kill for a quiet peacefulness. And it was quiet now, but it is  **not** peaceful.

Now surprisingly, Hanzo doesn't travel around like you think he would. He has ruled out that traveling the would be much more of a risk rather than finding somewhere to base and staying put until things get rough. Although, I'd hardly call an abandoned RV in the middle of the woods a base. But, it's not like you can find an non-infested mall or prison that easily these days. Besides, the RV isn't that bad. It has a kitchen complete with a sink, cabinets, and a hot plate. Although, the hot plate was useless due to the lack of electricity. The RV also has a bathroom. . . that doesn't work. But, it does have a dining room. . . if you could call it that. 

Due to the RV's lack of food and water Hanzo has to go out every now and then to scavenge.

* * *

Today while hunting for food he found a man with his lover's hat. So, Hanzo did the rational thing. Knock him out cold and claim the thief's "belongings". Because of this Hanzo had to get back to the RV very late that night with a stupid belt buckle, an old hat, and a doe.

Hanzo gently placed down the accessories on one of the booth's table before going over to the sink to prep the deer. The sink may not have running water, but it still makes a clean up a lot easier. As he took out the arrow protruding from the doe's skull he was brought back to the time when his father would take him and his brother out into the woods to hunt. He remembered Genji refusing to kill so much as a rabbit. 

The archer chuckled; his brother would never hurt so much as a fly. Probably still doesn't, he can't really imagine those. . . things being that much of a threat in the cold of Nepal.

Wait, is his brother still in Nepal? Sure, that was the last place Hanzo knew his brother was, but what if he had managed to get out out of there somewhere during the beginning of the apocalypse? Hanzo shook his head; he doubted Genji would leave his mentor there, even if the monk would be alright on his own. 

After what felt like hours Hanzo finally managed to take out the arrow. The archer smiled, feeling accomplished with himself. However, that feeling didn't last long when he spotted the bullet wound in the back of the doe's head. He scoffed as he went to get a knife so that he may attempt to dig the bullet out. Hanzo paused, staring down at the knife.

He thought of his life now. He thought of his loved one's lives now. . . or if they're even alive now. He thought if it was all really worth it.

The archer dropped the knife, pulled up his mask, grabbed his bow and quiver, and exited the RV. He never wants to deal with this. So, instead, he climbs up onto the roof of the RV and killed off a few of the living dead. He'll be out there for hours on end, causing him sleep deprivation. And he knows it's unhealthy but he doesn't care. He just doesn't want to think about these things. He doesn't want to think about his family, or friends, or his cowboy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, crossover chapter!

McCree was stirred from his unconscious state as the moaning of the dead grew louder. He opened his eyes to see a sheet of stars and colors spread across the sky. Jesse groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face. That ninja really did a number on him. McCree reached for his hat instinctively but, it was not there, it was nowhere to be seen as well as his belt buckle.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed as he reached to grab his Peace Keeper. The cowboy got to his feet and looked around at the dead that were currently closing in. Jesse picked a group of the dead, hit them with a pouch with a giant rock in it, and fanned the hammer with his mechanical arm. Their bodies hit the ground one by one with a soft thump. The cowboy quickly reloaded and gave the same treatment to the next group and the group after that until the only sound was his own panting.

After he knew the coast was clear McCree went over to pick up his pouch and stuff it back into his pocket. He then turned around to see if he could see any footprints. He had to kneel down to see them and determine which one's were the dead and which one's were the ninja's.

It took him a while, but he knew that the ninja went to the right. The cowboy grinned as he locked and loaded Peace Keeper. "I'm coming for you, ninja bastard." Jesse stalked off, determined to get what was rightfully his back. 

* * *

With each arrow that Hanzo released a zombie dropped to the ground. Hanzo knew that he would eventually have to retrieve the arrows that weren't broken, but he didn't care, he just wanted to focus on lining up the shot.

Soon enough Hanzo had cleared at least the first wave of the dead, leaving him alone. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. He needed something to focus on. So, Hanzo strained his ears for any sort of sound. And after a moment or two he heard the sound of spurs. Not the sound of shuffling feet, but spurs. The archer grabbed another arrow from his quiver and aimed where the sound seemed to be coming from. And after a long, tense moment a figure finally emerged from the darkness. 

It was the thief he had seen before. Hanzo paused, but did not loosen his grip on his arrow.

"What are you doing here?" the archer asked.

"I'm here for my belongin's," the gunslinger explained calmly as he took aim. "I would 'preciate it if ya would return 'em to me."

"They do not belong to you, thief."

"And how would know that, archer?"

"Because. . . my friend would never leave something like that hat behind."

"Really? Who's yer friend?"

"Shouldn't you know? You are the one whom stole from him."

"Listen, I don't know who yer friend is. But I have never stolen that hat! I earned it durin' my time in Blackwatch! I have never stolen that belt buckle! I got that from my father! It's the last thing I have of him! And you're just gonna take that away from me?! What kind of heartless monster are you?!" Hanzo tugged down his mask, shocked.

"Your archer." McCree's eyes widened as he tugged down his own scarf, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hanzo!" McCree tucked away his Peace Keeper as Hanzo dropped his weapons. Hanzo hastily climbed down from the roof of the RV. When he was about a foot from the ground Jesse caught him by the waist, a large grin plastered on his face, his eyes shining, both with tears and happiness. Hanzo returned the expression. They held each other close in a tight embrace. Both laughing and crying. They departed briefly only to join together once more in a passionate kiss. 

They departed once more so that they may speak. "I thought you were dead!" cried McCree.

"I thought  **you** were dead!" Jesse's smile soon was replaced with a look of worry as realization rushed over him.

"I almost shot you!" Hanzo rolled his eyes.

"Jesse, I almost shot you on our first mission."

"First of all, that was a date-"

"It was not."

"Yes it was. Second of all, ya would have never done it," McCree said confidently.

"Oh, but I would have." McCree laughed.

"I missed your sense of humor." Hanzo's expression softened as he cupped Jesse's cheeks. 

"I missed you." Jesse leaned into Hanzo's touch and grinned widely. "Now put me down." McCree shifted Hanzo so that the archer was laying bridal style in his arms.

"Nope! I'm never lettin' you go again!"

"McCree!" Hanzo tried fighting against the cowboy, but he could not break free from McCree's firm hold on him.

"Ah, c'mon, let me 'least carry ya into yer little. . ." Jesse trailed off as he examined the trashed RV. "Hanzo, I'm surprised. I would have never guessed you would live in a run down RV." Hanzo crossed his arms and scowled at the cowboy.

"Would you rather sleep outside instead?"

"I'm not judgin' it, just surprised that someone with so much pride would settle for sometin' like this." McCree made his way to the entrance of the RV.

"What were you expecting? A five star hotel?"

"No. I reckoned that you were wit' Genji in Nepal or at least tryin' to get there."

"I don't find that very wise. Traveling is much more of a risk now. Choosing a place to stay and lay low is the smart thing to do right now." McCree paused before he kicked open the door.

"Hanzo, you do realize I have been travelin' all over the country for 'bout a year now?" he asked as he carried in Hanzo.

"Well. . ." McCree gasped in offense as he kicked the door close.

"Hanzo!"

"To be fair, you did almost die today."

"Ya weren't gonna shoot me."

"Yes I was." Jesse laughed again.

"You're real funny, hun." McCree finally set down Hanzo and then volunteered to help get the bullet out of the deer's skull. Once that was done Hanzo skinned the doe then left it outside to hang.

For the rest of the night the two talked and laughed until they could no longer keep their eyes open. They fell asleep curled up in the booths of the RV. And for the first time in a long while they slept peacefully.

But that did not last for long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be adding on as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes depictions of violence, you have been warned.

Hanzo arose from his sleep to the sound of the crash of his window and the many noises of the dead. He slowly lifted his head and looked around to see the undead breaking into the RV. His eyes widened with panic, he looked over at McCree who continued his snoring. Hanzo shook the cowboy by the shoulders in an attempt to wake him up.

"Jesse! Jesse!" The cowboy gave a soft stir, but did not wake. Hanzo scrunched up his nose and slapped Jesse across the face, leaving a red hand print. "McCree!" This action caused the cowboy to shoot up and turn in every direction.

"Ahhh! What? Where? Where's the fire?"

"We have to move, now!" Hanzo pushed off of the cowboy and went to go gather his things. As he grabbed his bow he turned to Jesse who was hastily slipping his boots on. "McCree, hold them off! They're getting in through the windows!"

"I got it!" Jesse got up onto his feet and grabbed hold of Peace Keeper and began firing as fast as he possibly could, having the dead's blood splatter against the already dingy walls. 

The force of the surrounding dead began to rock the RV to and fro. And to make matters worse Peace Keeper was starting to run out of bullets, yet the dead were not depleting as McCree hoped they would. "Uh, Hanzo, is there any chance that there is some sort of 'mergency hatch or back door we can go through?!"

"I'm afraid not!"

"Shit!" Peace Keeper had officially ran out of bullets. Jesse acted quick, not wanting the dead to get into the RV. He flipped Peace Keeper over in his hand so that it's handle was pointing outward and Jesse began bashing in the dead's skull. Their blood now covering his own face, but Jesse didn't think about that right now, he only focused on keeping the dead out. "Do ya got a plan?!"

Hanzo swiped Jesse's hat and pulled it on.

"Yes. We must fight our way out."

"Are ya sure ya don't have any other plans?!"

" _Do_ _you?_ " McCree paused for a moment to push back a zombie causing the one's behind it to tumble backwards.

"Fightin' sounds great, hun!" he said enthusiastically as he bashed in a few more of the dead's skulls.

* * *

 

After the archer's arrows became sparse as well as the hoard the couple finally dared to go outside. They had to fight off a few more that were outside, but otherwise they made it out of the RV alright. What was the hard part as deciding on what to do once they saw the upcoming arrival of the second wave.

Hanzo sighed as he drew another arrow from his quiver.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I should have known that hanging that deer was a bad idea." McCree took his hat from atop of the archer's head and placed it onto his.

"Hanzo, don't blame yerself, I didn't know either. Now, come down from there, we have to get going before that crowd gets too close."

"And leave the base?" 

"Hanzo, I know ya put a lot o' work into this lil' RV here, but we have to go. Otherwise we'll be fightin' our way through all day."

"We still have weapons."

"I have an empty pistol and yer almost out o' arrows."

"We have done just fine without them."

"Hanzo, you were almost bitten," Jesse exasperated, his voice rising in irritation. 

" **Almost.** "

"Hanzo!" McCree snapped. "You're not listenin' to me! We have to go!" Hanzo shook his head profusely.

"No. We can't. Traveling it's-" McCree grabbed Hanzo by the shoulders.

"Hanzo!" Hanzo froze, putting on a stoic expression looking dead in the cowboy's eyes. "What are you afraid of?" Hanzo didn't say anything, he simply tried to maintain the calm facade. But, Jesse has known Hanzo long enough to know that he was hiding something.

After a long moment Hanzo finally spoke again.

"I'm afraid. . . I'm afraid of being alone again." Hanzo then wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck. "I'm afraid of losing you." Hanzo was now currently fighting back tears as McCree returned the hug.

"Hanzo. . . I am too. But, if we let that stop us, we'll both end up dead." Hanzo considered this information for a moment before departing and nodding.

"You're right. You're right." McCree smiled.

"Don't worry, you won't have to keep saying that. I'll be back on my stupid train o' thought in no time." Hanzo cupped his lover's face, smiling sweetly.

"I don't think you're stupid." Hanzo leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Y'know this is great 'n all, but, we really have to go." McCree jabbed a thumb toward the dead's direction. They seemed to have reached the skirt of the clearing. Hanzo's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for liking my bad story! I really do appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is surprisingly the one who won't ask directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be humor as well as some angst.

Once more McCree was stalking through the dense forest, but this time he was not alone. In front of him was his archer who was scanning the area for any sort of familiarity in silence.

McCree was glad that he had found Hanzo. Mostly because he missed him. Partly because he can finally walk around with his scarf pulled down.

Hanzo was swell to have around, but when it came to things like finding their way through a forest you have to be aware that he might just be pretending to know where he's going.

"I believe the edge of the forest is. . . that way." Hanzo pointed to the right of the them. Jesse paused to give Hanzo a skeptical look.

"Ya believe or ya know?"

"I know! I know. It's that way."

"Are ya sure? 'Cause I think that we just passed that carved tree 'bout three times now."

"It could just be a disrespectful teen who wants to carve crude penises on every tree." Hanzo went to continue their journey through the loop until McCree grabbed hold of his arm.

"Hanzo, I think we're lost." Hanzo turned his head to face the cowboy.

"You think or you know?"

"I know. Ya got that uncertain look in yer eyes."

"I do not!"

"Hun, c'mon, let's just pick 'nother direction. We have a better chance o' gettin' out o' here if we do that." Hanzo took his arm away from Jesse.

"We do not need to resort to guessing. I know exactly where we're going."

"Hanzo, don't ya remember when we got lost in Hanamura? I got stabbed behind that 7-Eleven and you were almost kidnapped because you refused to buy a map." Hanzo looked down at the ground guiltily.

"I remember."

"Then you know that it's better to let go of your pride sometimes." Hanzo didn't meet McCree's eyes, he simply nodded. Jesse smiled sweetly and grabbed Hanzo by the hand. "C'mon, let's go left this time."

* * *

The couple finally found some different results, however they were still stuck in the godforsaken forest. McCree was trying to stay positive about it, however Hanzo was not. He was still peeved that he wasn't the one who was leading the way to freedom. 

Jesse was attempting to make light conversation, but Hanzo wasn't really enthusiastic with participating in it.

"I don't reckon I've asked ya 'bout yer new look."

"You haven't," the archer answered dully.

"Well, when did ya get it?" Hanzo waited for a moment to decide whether he wanted to seethe in silence for a little while longer or pity Jesse. I think it's obvious to all of us which one he chose.

"Near the end of my trip in 'Nepal', I was going to surprise you with it. But, then this started and I couldn't get back."

"Well, I like it, it suits you." Hanzo smiled bashfully.

"Thank you." There was a very short moment of silence where Jesse was thinking of what else to say. "Now let me ask you something." The cowboy was a bit taken back, but he liked Hanzo participating in the conversation all the same.

"Shoot, darlin'."

"What were  **you** doing the Christmas Eve before this started?"

"Oh, uh," McCree searched for the memory of Christmas Eve, but to find it was not there. However, there was the memory of him stumbling out of a bar in Dorado to see the panic of the approaching apocalypse. "I think I got black out drunk."

"You weren't spending it with anyone else?" McCree shrugged.

"Dunno, I could have been." Hanzo hummed worriedly.

"Jesse, what else do you do when I'm gone?" Jesse thought about this for a moment.

"Well, I usually turn to the others, but when they're not 'round I. . ." Jesse stopped in his tracks as he came upon an epiphany. "I run." Hanzo stared at Jesse with concerned eyes. "Whenever yer gone, I run. Either to a bar or to 'nother destination." The couple shared a very troubled look with one another. Hanzo grabbed Jesse's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Jesse, you don't have to run any more." Jesse managed a smile.

"I 'preciate it, hun, but we do have to run."

"Jesse-"

"No, I mean the sun's 'bout to set, we have to run!" Hanzo looked up at the sky to see that Jesse was right. McCree pulled Hanzo along to what he assumed was the way to get out of the forest.

It was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! If you have and you think a friend may enjoy please share it with them. I would very much appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 6

The couple ended up staying another night in the forest. Hanzo struck down a small rabbit for dinner and he hoped that this one won't attract a herd of the dead. To make sure that it won't, the two agreed for one of them to keep watch while the other sleeps. McCree insisted that he went first, but Hanzo wasn't having it.

"Han', I don't want ya to stay up all night 'cause ya don't want to wake me."

"I'll wake you up when it's your turn to watch, I promise."

"Han', you're sleep deprived 'nough. Let me take the first shift."

"Jesse, you are more than likely concussed."

"I already told ya, the ringin' stopped."

"Jesse, just let me do it."

"Hanzo, I'm tellin' ya that ya need yer sleep." Hanzo sighed.

"Fine. But you must promise that you will wake me up when my shift is up." Jesse straightened up and drew an invisible star over his chest.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Hanzo held out his hand and extended his pinkie.

"Pinkie swear?" McCree grinned and grasped Hanzo's pinkie with his own.

"Pinkie swear." McCree did not keep his promise, he stayed up much longer than he should have. Sure, he'll get an ear-full once the sun rises, but Hanzo was sleeping again. That's what matters.

* * *

"Holy shit! Hanzo! Hanzo, get up!" Hanzo opened his eyes slowly to see the very excitable cowboy hovering over him. Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows as he lifted his head and pulled out a small twig that was stuck in his bun.

"Jesse, what's happening?" Hanzo yawned. "Is it my shift?"

"Um, well, no, but-" Hanzo looked around to see that the dark blue sky was retreating from the splendid colors of the sunrise. The archer then turn to the cowboy in outrage. "Han', I know this looks bad, but-" Hanzo punched McCree hard in the arm.

"You pinkie swore!"

"I know, but, Han', you're gonna wanna see this." Jesse tugged on Hanzo's arm in attempt to pull him away from the camp, but the archer didn't budge. Hanzo crossed his arms and eyed the cowboy in sullen silence. "Han', I'm totally fine if you're gonna give me the silent treatment, but at least come an' look what I found." Hanzo considered this for a moment. He wanted to show that he was mad at Jesse, but he couldn't but to be curious.

The archer rolled his eyes and offered his hand to the cowboy. Jesse took Hanzo's hand and lead him away from the camp and through a large group of trees. Outside of the forest was a cliff, below it was an abandoned town that has been worn down by the apocalypse. It didn't look all that pretty, but it was civilization never the less.

Hanzo's eyes widened, his expression softening. He turned to the cowboy with curiosity.

"How-"

"I was going to take a piss an' I found this." Jesse turned to Hanzo. "I was hopin' you knew how to get down." Hanzo pressed his lips together in a thin line as he examined the cliff side, wondering how he  **and** McCree could get down there. Hanzo looked back to his cowboy.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" McCree laughed dryly.

"Hanzo, what kind o' question is that?"

"The yes or no kind." Jesse smiled sincerely and placed a hand on Hanzo's cheek.

"O' course."

"Good, jump when I tell you to." Hanzo began to make his descent toward the bottom.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Hanzo cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Jesse, are you ready?" he yelled.

"As ready as ever, hun!"

"Alright! On the count of three!" Hanzo paused before speaking again. "One! Two! Three!" Not so much as dirt fell. "Jesse?"

"Sorry, was it on three? Or was it 'one, two, three, jump'?" Hanzo sighed.

"It was on three! But if you wish for me to yell jump-"

"No, don't worry, I'll get it the second time! Go on ahead!" Hanzo shook his head. Why did he love this man?

"Alright! On  **three**!" Hanzo paused once more. "One! Two! Three!" McCree jumped off of the edge of the cliff, yelling. Hanzo managed to catch the falling cowboy, but he couldn't manage to hold him for long. The archer's knees buckled and his legs gave out causing the two to tumble forward, becoming entangled with one another.

After a short moment of awkward silence Jesse let out a burst of laughter and it soon effected the archer as the two removed themselves from one another. The couple sat up and looked to one another while their laughter diminished to soft chuckling.

"Ya still can't hold my weight, can ya, Han'?" McCree teased as he straightened his hat. The archer playfully pushed the cowboy.

"Quiet, you."

* * *

After the couple had their moment they continued their journey down toward the town. It took about an hour to get down there, but it was worth it. The two went from building to building stocking up on any sort of supplies they could get their hands on. However, it took a while to just enter a building, both of them kept insisting of going first to see if the coast was clear. After a lot of bickering they settled on taking turns.

Hanzo turned the corner, arrow pulled all the way back to his cheek. He released it from his grip, having it go through the approaching zombie's skull and nailing it to the wall, ceasing it's attempt of attack. The archer looked around for any other sign of undead. He turned to McCree and nodded.

"Coast is clear." The couple entered the building slowly and began to walk more comfortably about of what seemed to be a kitchen. Then they proceeded to search the cabinets for any sort of essentials.

As Jesse recovered some expired apple cider he heard a soft murmur come from the other room. He turned to his archer with a look of slight curiosity.

"Han', do ya hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jesse shushed the archer and looked around expectantly. The soft murmur began once more. It seemed to be coming from the living room. Jesse placed a finger to his lips, signaling Hanzo to keep quiet. The archer nodded as the two made their way to the murmur that was becoming louder with each step they took.

Beside a chair was a small table there is where they finally came upon the source of the noise. A small projector that seemed to be malfunctioning, but it still managed to show a projection of a young woman. It was hard to make it out who it was due to the horrible glitching.

"This is - I, Ha - are located at - in Dorado. Please send help." Jesse approached the projector and picked it up to give it a closer examination. The transmission then started up once again. "This is S-" the machine gave a horrid screech, causing the couple to flinch away from it. "- ong and - locate - help."

"Do you think we can fix it?" Hanzo asked. Jesse turned over the small device in his hand to see what he could do for it.

"I dunno. We'd have to get the right tools and then we'd have to find the right pieces."

"I think I saw a repair shop around here." McCree shrugged as he turned off the projector and slipped it into his pocket.

"It's worth a shot."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! Please tell me what I could do to improve my writing.


End file.
